


It's not fair

by WolfKomoki



Series: 25 emotions challenge [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Teenage Rebellion, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry hates the week that parents get to spend the week in classes with their children. It’s not fair that the other kids have a mom and a dad, when he doesn’t. It’s not fair that other kids’ fathers aren’t in prison for a crime they didn’t do. It’s not fair that other kids aren’t being forced to go to therapy because no one believes him about what really happened when his mother was killed. It’s not fair that other kids aren’t staying in a home that isn’t their own. It’s not fair that other kids have a normal family, and Barry doesn’t.





	It's not fair

          Barry grabs the papers handed to him from his desk and sighs. This week was the week that normal kids would have both of their parents there in their classes for the week. Barry runs out of the classroom and goes into one of the bathroom stalls. When he gets there, he’s bawling his eyes out. It’s not fair. It’s not fair that the other kids have a mom and a dad, when he doesn’t.

          It’s not fair that other kids’ fathers aren’t in prison for a crime they didn’t do. It’s not fair that other kids aren’t being forced to go to therapy because no one believes him about what really happened when his mother was killed. It’s not fair that other kids aren’t staying in a home that isn’t their own. It’s not fair that other kids have a normal family, and Barry doesn’t.

Barry rips the paper in his hands, tears still pouring from his eyes as he angrily slams the wall.

          Why, why did the man in yellow have to kill his mom? Why, why didn’t people believe what really happened? Why, why couldn’t Joe believe him? Why, why did he have to take these stupid pills? Why, why couldn’t he see his father? What kind of person denies someone the right to see their _father_?

Barry was grateful that Joe agreed to let him walk to and from school. The last thing he needed was people seeing him being picked up in a police cruiser. He was bullied about Henry enough as it is, he doesn’t need to give them one more thing to bully him about. So, once the bell rings, Barry leaves the school. Barry considered going home right away, but he really didn’t want to go home right away. For one thing, it’s not his home. Barry is just living there. So, instead, he decides to go down to Iron Heights to see his dad.

          “Hey Barry. You here to see Henry again?” Officer Doyle asks.

          “Yeah, I am.” Barry answers.

          “Then I assume that Joe sent in the permission slip for today?” Doyle asks. Barry’s blood boils at that statement.

          “No, he didn’t send a permission slip to see my father. He’s my _father_!” Barry snaps.

          “Then I’m sorry, you can’t come see him.” Doyle sighs.

          “Actually, I can. I’m eighteen now, which means that you have _no right_ to deny me from visiting my father.” Barry snaps.

          “Alright kid, you win this round.” Doyle sighs. Barry smirks as they let him in to see Henry. It serves Joe right for stopping him from visiting him all those years. When Barry sits down and picks up the phone, Henry sighs.

          “What are you doing here? I told Joe not to let them let you see me.” Henry asks.

          “Yeah? Well, too bad. I’m eighteen now, so I don’t give a damn. I can see my father if I damn well want to.” Barry snaps.

          “Barry, you need to let this go. There’s nothing you can do son. You can’t help me.” Henry sighs.

          “That’s where you’re wrong dad. I’m going to become a CSI. I’m going to help you.” Barry insists.

          “Barry, please. You can’t let this run your whole life son. You need to let go, and do something for you.” Henry sighs.

          “I _am_ doing this for me! I’m right about what really happened, and I’m going to prove it!” Barry growls.

          “Have you been taking your pills?” Henry asks. Barry glares at him.

          “No, I haven’t been taking those fucking pills! I’m not fucking delusional, I never have been!” Barry shouts.

          “Son, listen to me. You need help. Those pills are designed to help you.” Henry sighs, trying to get through to him.

          “ _Fuck you_ dad.” Barry snaps, and that’s when he leaves the prison. Henry was the one person that was supposed to be on his side. He was the one person that saw what really happened that day, and now he’d turned on him too. Tears poured from Barry’s eyes as he leaves the prison, and that’s when he storms into the house. When Barry stormed into the house with tears in his eyes, Joe sighed. He knew exactly what this was about. This was about the week in school where the parents would spend that week in their child’s classes.

          “Barry, would you like me to spend that week with you in your classes?” Joe offers when Barry sits down.

          “It’s not fair Joe.  It’s not fair that all those other kids have their parents to be with them there. It’s not fair that they didn’t watch the man in yellow kill his mother, and it’s not fair that you force fucking _pills_ down my throat!” Barry yells, smashing his hands on the table. Joe sighs. He knows that Barry will never see the truth. His refusal to take the pills is proof of that.

          “Then would you like to take that week off from school instead?” Joe offers. Barry stares at Joe in shock. Why was he being so understanding now? Where was this level of understanding when he first moved in with them?

          “Thank you, Joe. Thank you so much.” He sobs.

 

                        

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
